Harry Potter et le Mage noir ( désoler pour le pas originalité)
by FancyNuevo
Summary: Harry, un Auror depuis quelques années se voit impliqué dans une enquête des plus dangereuse. Sa vie étant maintenant mis sous surveillance, des secrets, tels que sa relation caché avec Hermione seront dévoilé. Un nouveau mage noir s'incruste dans la vie de Harry Potter, saura-t-il à la auteur pour éliminer cette menace qui pèse sur le monde tout en préservant sa famille?(à suivre)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **C'est une nouvelle tentative, j'ai par le passé essayé d'écrire une autre FanFiction sur un autre livre, mais j'étais plus jeune et j'avais moins de temps alors elle avait fini au oubliette ( sans jeu de mots avec le sort de J.K. Rowling)**

 **By the way, l'univers magique dans lequel je vais tenter de vous plongez lui appartient, et les personnages principaux de mon histoire son les siens.**

 **On admire probablement tous cette femme qui est partie de rien pour nous pondre cet univers merveilleux.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, je ne vous oublige aucunement à laisser vos commentaires, quoique ce serait apprécier de connaître vos opinions :)**

 **PS: je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle suggestion, alors faire m'en part ;) et PS.2 : les fautes d'aurttografe c'est un de mes défauts (orthographes* je plaisantais)**

* * *

Malgré la quantité de paperasse qui trainait sur son bureau, Harry n'avait pas du tout la tête à travailler et lorsqu'un des meilleurs Aurore du ministère de la magie passa la tête dans la porte entrebâillée agité comme si Voldemort lui-même lui était apparu, lui demanda son aide, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Il saisit son écharpe qui lui rappelait avec un petit vent de nostalgie celle qu'il avait porté ces longues journées d'hivers à Poudlard, puis vérifia que sa baguette était bel et bien dans le revers de sa poche et parti à la poursuite de son collègue qui s'enfonçait dans l'ascenseur. Il y avait deux femmes qui se seraient l'une contre l'autre en pleurant et quelques messages qui volaient au-dessus de leur tête. Harry se retourna vers Correst Verpos, qui regardait dans tous les sens comme s'il s'attendait à être attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Harry n'était pas du genre peureux, mais il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de demander à Verpos :

-Correst, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse à ce point-là?

Mr. Verpos, qui était un peu plus grand qu'Harry, baissa les yeux vers lui et fronça ses épais sourcils comme si Harry venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Pourtant, il n'avait que demander à son collègue, celui même qui avait débarqué dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tôt avec le feu aux fesses. C'est alors que son collègue extirpa de son long manteau sa baguette et la remua un peu en murmurant de manière claire :

-Isolate Silentium.

Les bruits de l'extérieur, principalement le son de l'ascenseur et des deux femmes qui continuaient de pleurnicher, semblaient se tordre, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à modifier les sons qui les entouraient. Harry connaissait ce sort, il s'agissait en fait d'isoler les interlocuteurs de ce qui les entouraient de manière à avoir une conversation sans que personne d'autre ne puisse comprendre. Pour les deux femmes, Correst et Harry pourrait avoir une simple conversation sur la météo alors que les deux hommes pourraient avoir une conversation confidentielle. Alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer deux hommes du département des finances magiques, Pervos repris :

-Je suis désoler Potter pour tous se mystère, en fait je suis sur une grosse affaire qui m'A été confier par le ministre lui-même, j'ai pourtant cru que je réussirais seul… mais j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance, j'ai besoin de toi Harry.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Correst sorti, Harry sur ses talons. Harry regarda autour de lui, rien ici ne lui paressait familier, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'étage où ils étaient. Tout ici était silencieux, en fait, il n'y avait personne, que des portes fermer à 2 ou 3 mètres les unes des autres le tout, dans un grand corridor qui paraissait s'étendre sur un kilomètre. Harry tenta une question :

-Je ne comprends pas Correst, pourquoi toute cette agitation? Et se sort d'isolement, est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Et comment est-ce que je peux t'aider?

Les questions se bousculaient dans son crâne, Harry commençais à être un peu exciter, cela faisait des semaines si ce n'est pas des mois qu'il n'avait pas été sur une mission plus importante que d'arrêter des petits farceurs qui se tentaient d'essayer la magie noir et qui finissaient par faire des dommages. Le bureau d'Harry était remplis dossiers contenants ce genre d'idioties. Correst s'arrêta sec, observa deux portes qui étaient face à face, puis se retourna vers Harry :

-En gros, je ne comprends pas non plus pour l'instant… Et le sort d'isolement est pour protéger le peux d'information que je détiens. Toute porte à croire qu'on m'a mis sur écoute et que ma tête a été mise à prix.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait manqué d'air pendant qu'il s'était exprimé. Il sorti une carte magnétique de sa poche, un peu comme celle que les moldus utilisent pour ouvrir les porte des chambres dans les hôtels, puis se tourna vers la porte qui était à leur gauche. Il inséra la carte dans la petite craque au-dessus de poigner de porte, sorti un fois de plus sa baguette et dit :

-Occulta mea.

Un déclic ce fit entendre Verpos retira la carte en la tendant à Harry.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi et ce n'est pas pour remplir mes constats. Tu dois garder cette carte précieusement, la porte c'est la 17e sur la gauche, fait attention, examine bien chaque porte parce qu'il y a un système de protection installer. Toute les portes sont identiques, mais il y a parfois des fausses porte afin de s'assurer que la personne qui veut ouvrir la porte est vraiment un Aurore, par exemple, la 6e porte de gauche aujourd'hui était une fausse, il y avait une petite lune de gravé sur la poigné de porte. Si tu insères la carte dans la mauvaise porte, la pièce que tu veux ouvrir, celle de la carte, va être détruite. C'est claire Potter?

Harry avait bien compris le principe et trouvait le système assez facile mais il semblait plutôt efficace.

-Oui, c'est claire. Mais pourquoi j'ai besoin de ta carte? Demanda Harry, qui débordait encore de question

Un petit sourire sombre et triste passa sur le visage de son collègue, puis il murmura comme si ça vie en dépendait :

-J'ai besoin que tu reprennes mon enquête si je suis assassiner.

* * *

 **-Inconnue**


	2. 2

**Bonjour!**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez! Je ne me relis pas toujours avant de publier, alors il y aura encore fort probablement des fautes d'orthographem mais j'ose espèrer que cela ne nuira pas votre lecture!**

 **Encore une fois, les personnages et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à me faire vos impressions! De plus, mon histoire est très flexible et je vous donne l'opportunité de me faire par de vos suggestion, je pourrait très fortement y mettre un peu de chacun d'entre vous dans mon histoire**

 **Bon, shut, je me tais...**

* * *

 _-J'ai besoin que tu reprennes mon enquête si je suis assassiner._

Harry fut frappé de stupeur après cette révélation, alors que Verpos ouvrait la porte sans hésiter et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il resta quelque instant pétrifié, juste assez longtemps pour que Correst revienne sur ses pas et intervienne :

-Potter? Tu es toujours là? Suit moi, je dois te mettre à l'aise avec le dossier le plus rapidement possible.

Harry sorti de sa stupeur et suivit son collègue vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas impressionnante, il y avait une grande fenêtre au mur que fait face à la porte. À cet étage, la vue aurait pu être époustouflante, mais la vitre était opaque et on n'y voyait rien au travers. Les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant, ce qui contrastait avec le corridor plus sombre qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il y avait un classeur dans le coin du mur et une table en métal qui des plus simple, comme celle qu'on retrouvait parfois dans les salles d'interrogations. Sur la table, il y avait un journal en peau de dragon, une grande plume avec un pot d'encre et une pensine. Harry n'en avait plus revu depuis qu'il avait observé les souvenirs de Rogue. Cette pensé lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais il tenta de ne pas le faire paraitre.

-Harry, je vais te donner mon journal, il t'expliquera mieux que je pourrais le faire la situation et le problème, j'ai de quoi d'important à faire dans moins d'un quart d'heure et je compte sur toi pour passer au travers de ce journal d'ici demain matin, 8h dans mon bureau. Ce sera notre lieu de rendez-vous, ne soit pas en retard. Il me tendit le journal que je saisi d'une mains hésitante :

-J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec un journal semblable à celui-ci, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

-Je connais ton histoire Potter, mais je t'assure que celui-ci n'est pas un horcrux.

Harry allait l'ouvrir quand Correst s'ecria :

-Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite! Attend d'être chez toi, tu ne dois faire confiance à personne! Maintenant, tu peux partir. À demain Harry.

Harry n'avait toujours pas la moindre réponse à ses nombreuses questions, il était perplexe et confus mais il retourna à son bureau d'un pas trainant, le journal dans sa main et la carte à côté de sa baguette dans le revers de son veston. Il retira son écharpe, lui qui pensait sortir à la recherche d'un grand danger, il devait rester ici alors que Verpos irait faire le boulot le plus amusant. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas l'homme qui l'observait dans le coin de l'ascenseur, ce n'est que quand celui-ci le bouscula que Harry pris connaissance de sa présence. Harry échappa le journal qui tomba aux pieds de l'homme, il dévisagea l'homme une fraction de seconde alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait et d'un même mouvement les deux hommes se penchèrent pour ramasser l'ouvrage, c'est alors qu'Harry se retrouva coucher au sol, sans savoir comment il était tombé. L'homme et le journal avait disparu, Harry regarda par la porte de l'ascenseur qui commençait à se refermer et vit l'homme tourner le coin au bout du corridor, le journal dans les mains.

Harry se redressa, un peu étourdit, puis passa par la porte qui continuait de se refermer. Il se lança à la poursuite de l'homme. Baguette paré, il se mit à courir. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le hall d'entrer où plus d'une centaine de personne se précipitait avec hâte comme à l'habitude dans toute les directions possible. Il tenta de repérer l'homme mais sans succès. Dans une dernière et désespéré tentative il prononça :

-Accio journal de Pervos!

Rien ne se passa. Harry s'assit, décourager. Il avait déjà échoué dans la tâche que lui avait demandée Pervos. Il s'assit sur le banc qui était derrière lui et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'échouer comme ça… comment allait-il le dire à Verpos demain. Soudain, il fut pris d'un sentiment d'horreur et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il senti la carte dans sa poche. Il ferait tout en son possible pour la garder en sécurité. Alors qu'il se redressa sur le banc, soulager, il aperçut qu'une femme attendait, un peu mal-à-l'aise à un mètre de lui.

-Harry? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton bureau? Je suis venu te voir… mais tu n'y étais pas…

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux brun d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **-Inconnue**


End file.
